Shadowsight AU
by MapleleafOfThunderClan
Summary: Takes place during Broken code- Lost Stars. An AU where Shadowpaw is blinded by the lightning bolt.
1. Prologue

POV Hollyleaf

I snarled at Ashfur, he had been manipulating the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice, Shadowpaw, who didn't know any better than to listen to him. "Bluestar! We all know that the things Ashfur has done- in life and now in death- are wrong! He has attempted murder on three cats, myself included, and assisted in the attempted murder on Firestar. Now he has begun to manipulate Shadowpaw, and with Bramblestar being sick, this can only end in disaster! This evil creature doesn't even deserve to be called a cat, much less to be in StarClan. He should be exiled to the dark forest!" I hissed. "Cats have been sent to the dark forest for less..." Bluestar mumbled. "Hawkfrost was sent to the dark forest, and he only attempted to murder one cat, and that was with the assistance of Ashfur." Leopardstar meowed. Tallstar and Blackstar nodded. "But, Hollyleaf, as you well know, cats have also stayed in StarClan for worse. After all, you're here, and you killed Ashfur." Bluestar pointed out. "And I severely regretted and payed for my actions. I exiled myself from ThunderClan, and few cats trusted me when I returned. Not to mention the fact that I gave my life to save Ivypool!"

I paused, waiting to catch my breath and to see if Bluestar or any of the other leaders had a reaction. "Ashfur hasn't regretted, nor payed, besides with death, for his actions. He still wants revenge of Squirrelflight, he is still trying to get revenge on Squirrelflight! And sure, we don't send cats to the dark forest for a few bad things in life, but we do send cats to the dark forest who are still vengeful after death!" I meowed. "I say we compromise. Ashfur shall go The Gray Zone." A soft, faded voice said. I turned and saw a extremely faded, black-furred she-cat with green eyes. Shadowstar. I thought in awe. The first leader of ShadowClan.

The other cats gasped. There had been few cats ever sent to the gray zone who stayed there. I myself had been there, for awhile. It's where cats stayed while StarClan decided if they would go to the dark forest, or to StarClan. The only cat that had been sent there to stay, as far as I knew, was Skystar; also known as Clear Sky, the first leader of SkyClan, and even he lived on the edges closer to StarClan. The Gray Zone was a mix between StarClan and the dark forest; a eternal twilight, with a few stars and no moon, it had small streams, a few trees- both dead and alive- and it was small, but not too small, I supposed, for few cats were there.

"That seems fair." Bluestar meowed. Me and the rest of the cats nodded.


	2. Chapter one

POV Shadowpaw

I padded around the frozen moonpool, looking for a way to contact StarClan. The air felt slightly heavy with the tension of a far off storm, although right now the sky was mostly clear, with the exception of a few clouds causing snowflakes to fall. I walked up to the ice and pawed at it gently, looking for a spot where the ice might be weaker. I walked out of the sheltered cave area where the moonpool was and let out a quiet hiss of frustration. The ice was thick all the way through; no weak points.

Do you really think your tiny claws can break through solid ice?

The StarClan cat was here. "No. I was trying to see if they were trying to break the ice from the wrong side, or if there were any weaknesses." I replied in a barely audible mumble. My ears were flat to my head and my tail was lashing.

Don't get so mad.

The StarClan cat murmured in a teasing tone. "Yeah? And what do you suggest I do instead?" I growled. I padded closer to the moonpool again. I could see my reflection on the ice. Like my mother, my eyes were two different colors, one was

green and the other was amber. Just another way I'm different from everybody else, I suppose...

I thought.

Maybe instead of being angry and sorry for yourself, you could, I don't know, think about what to do!

I hissed. I was just about to head back to ShadowClan, when my pelt began to rise and fluff up for no reason. I tried to force it to lay flat, but it didn't work. "W-what's happening?!" I asked in a panicked tone. I then realized I had been here for awhile. The clouds had grown dark and covered the whole sky, and the gentle falling of snowflakes had begun to look more like a blizzard. Suddenly the loudest, most frightening sound I had ever heard reached my ears. Louder than any thunder, louder even than the thundersnakes in the city. A blinding light flashed in front of my eyes, and then everything was black.


	3. Chapter 2

POV Shadowpaw

A searing heat pierced my skin, and for a few minutes I couldn't hear anything and I thought I'd been deafened. I still couldn't see anything but darkness, and my eyes hurt if I opened them.

_Are you okay, kit?_

The faint sound of the StarClan cat's voice cut through the silence, although it was much quieter than usual. "I-I-I'm... not a... k-kit..." I murmured. Laying on the ground. "W-why... can't I... s-see?" I asked, my own voice sounded much quieter than what it probably actually was.

_You can't see?! Oh no, this is bad... really bad..._

"W-why? I mean... I-I agree t-that... seeing is... g-good. B-but why is it s-so bad?" A terrifying thought struck me. "My s-seeing will come back, w-won't it?"

_I don't know, Shadowpaw. I don't know._

Something seemed off about the voice, but I couldn't hear it good enough to tell for sure. Although it took awhile; somehow I made it back towards camp without sight. I was able to open my eyes without them hurting, but I still couldn't see.

_Don't listen to him anymore. _

A voice said. It wasn't the StarClan cat that had been visiting me though. This cats voice was higher in pitch, with a slight accent. It was a She-cat's voice. "Who are you?" I asked.

_I'm Hollyleaf._

**(Yay! Cliffhangerish! I'm evil now! Mwahahahah!)**


	4. Chapter 3

POV Shadowpaw

**(This chapter will pretty much be Hollyleaf and Shadowpaw getting to know each other)**

"If you're Hollyleaf, who was the other StarClan cat?" I asked.

_That was Ashfur. He isn't a StarClan cat, by the way._

"Is he in the dark forest?" I asked in fear, my voice trembling.

_No, although he deserves to be there. He's in the place in between StarClan and the dark forest, he was in StarClan until two days ago though._

"I didn't know such a place exists." I meowed, genuinely surprised.

_No living cat does. Except you, now. I haven't even told my own brothers. Consider yourself lucky._

"Who are your brothers?" I asked. I-we had stopped to rest, sitting under a pine tree that's roots made a perfect shape for a makeshift nest, or so Hollyleaf had told me.

_I think you know them, or, at least one._

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you guessing. My brothers are Lionblaze and Jayfeather._

I almost leapt up in surprise. "Jayfeather?! Your brother is Jayfeather?! You know he hates me, right?"

_Well, then he can get over it. Also, I don't think he hates you, he just doesn't trust your visions, and he might be a bit jealous, thinking StarClan was speaking only to you. He's always been closer to StarClan than most cats. I assume your mother has told those stories?_

I blinked. "You mean the stories about her powers, and helping to defeat the dark forest?"

_Did she tell you about Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Ivypool's help in that?_

"Ivypool and Lionblaze, mostly. Since they were her sister and mentor. She didn't tell us those stories that much anyway. She thought it gave us nightmares." I replied with a nod of my head.

_Can you tell me what they did to help? _

I nodded again. "Ivypool spied on the dark forest every night, and Lionblaze couldn't be hurt in battle." I meowed.

_Yes with Ivypool, kind of with my brother. Lionblaze could be hurt in battle, it was just very difficult for him to be hurt. When he described it to me, it was very difficult for him to put it into words. It was like, when he battled, everything around him slowed down so he could avoid their attacks easier, and his own attacks got more powerful. Something like that, anyway._

I thought this to be very fascinating. "What about Jayfeather, what were his powers?" I asked.

_Jayfeather could read other's emotions, and to a certain extent, thoughts. He also had strong control over dreams, he could enter any near cat's dreams, he could see in his dreams and visions, too. Even now, he is far more keen on other's emotions than almost any other cat, he simply doesn't act like it._

I shuddered. "I wouldn't want any cat invading my head." I muttered. "Anyway, how did you fit in to the prophecy?" I asked.

_I helped in a similar way that Ivypool did, although I never spied on anyone. I helped, yet had no powers. I was part of the original three, just me and my littermates against the world, that sorta thing. That was before I... before I- before I-I killed... Ashfur. _

"You killed Ashfur?!" I hissed.

_I- yes. Look, I can't remember if I meant to kill him or not. When I try to- it's just all... blurry, is a good word, I suppose. I think my mind thought it too traumatic and forced me to forget it. So, I know I did it, just not the details of how, or if I meant to. _

"I don't know if that makes it any better..." I muttered.

_You know he's a bad cat, and you don't even know half the bad stuff he's done, and the warrior code says we can kill in self defense and if the cat is outside the code, right? _

I nodded

_Well, let's say it was both. Ashfur tried to kill me and my littermates, along with his own clan leader several moon before me and my littermates were born._

"Why?" I asked. What could possibly motivate a cat to attempt murder on four innocent- or maybe not so innocent- cats? This time, before answering, Hollyleaf laughed.

I_t was a really Mouse-brained reason. So, you know Squirrelflight, right?_

"ThunderClan's deputy? Yes. I'm rather good friends with her son, Alderheart."

_Ah, yes. I almost forgot you two had a friendship. Anyway, moons ago, ThunderClan thought I was Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's daughter, although he was known as Brambleclaw back then, I still know him as Brambleclaw instead of Bramblestar; I died soon before he became leader. Besides, I think he was better before his nine lives._

I nodded.

_Well, moons before I was born, soon after Squirrelflight got her warrior name, she and Brambleclaw had a fight. It was about Brambleclaw's half brother, Hawkfrost. Squirrelflight thought that Hawkfrost was evil, and Brambleclaw thought that she only thought that because, like Brambleclaw, Hawkfrost was Tigerstar's- the evil one, mind you. Not your father.- son. Well, during that time, Ashfur started loving Squirrelflight, while she thought of him as a close friend, and nothing more. Ashfur, on the other hand, thought that she loved him back, so when she went back to being with Brambleclaw, he felt extremely angry and betrayed. Let those feelings accumulate for moons and moons, and you have a hatred-filled, vengeful cat._

I shuddered at the thought that a cat would attempt murder on four others because of a simple misunderstanding. "We should get back to my camp. They'll be getting worried." I meowed.

_Agreed_.


	5. Ch 4

(** I will be writing Hollyleaf's talking in Shadowpaw's head a bit differently, so that Shadowpaw can still have his own thoughts too. So if Hollyleaf were to, for instance, say "Hi!" It would be written as **

_'Hi!'_

**Instead of**

_Hi!_

**Capiche?)**

POV Shadowpaw

When we got back to camp, everyone ran up to me.

"Where were you?!" That was Tigerstar.

"We were worried sick!" Dovewing.

"Are you okay?" Puddleshine.

"You can't just go wandering off, silly!" The irony, Pouncestep. I seem to remember you convincing us to do something very similar when we were kits.

"Yeah, you're one to talk, Pouncestep!You're the one who convinced us to run off as kits!" Thank you, Lightleap.

"One, I'm mostly fine-" I was cut off by all of them saying at once: "MOSTLY?!"

"Yes, mostly, I'll get to that. Two, I was at the moonpool, three, I can't really think of a three other than why I said mostly, which is I-was-struck-by-lightning-and-now-I-can't-see!" I had to say the 'I was struck by lightning and now I can't see' part really fast so they wouldn't interrupt me. "You can't see?!" All of them said that except my sisters who I assumed were just staring at me in shocked silence. "You were struck by lightning?!" My sisters asked. I sighed. This would be a long day.

After answering any questions, Puddleshine ushered me to our den. "You really can't see?" He asked. "For the tenth time, no." I replied, annoyance seeping into my voice.

_'They are really baffled by that, aren't they?'_

Hollyleaf was here. That was good, at least. _Yeah, I've told them all a bunch of times too._ I answered her in my head. "How are you going to be a medicine cat now?" Puddleshine asked, presumably half to himself. "If Jayfeather can be a blind medicine cat, I can be a blind medicine cat." I replied.

"If you say so..." Puddleshine muttered. "Isn't the half moon meeting tonight?" I asked. "Yes." Puddleshine replied. "But you're not going." He told me. "Yes I am!" I hissed. "Just because I can't see doesn't mean that I'm helpless!" I growled. "Fine, you can come. Be careful though." Puddleshine gave in.

**(Guys, I'm so sorry! I feel like I'm turning Shadowpaw into a mini Jayfeather, who is amazing, but one is enough of. Please tell me if there's anything I can do to make Shadowpaw less Jayfeather-y, or if I'm worrying over nothing.) **


	6. Ch 5

**Lovefur- thank you for that absolutely amazing comment. **

**PoppyRitz- Yeah. I plan on Hollyleaf and Shadowpaw being pretty good friends. Sorry I haven't responded to your comment 'till now. (Oh no, the shippers are going to come attack me now, aren't they? So help me, if I see ONE person saying Hollypaw/Hollysight/Shadowleaf**** or ANYTHING of that sort (also includes Holly x Shadow, Hollyleaf x Shadowpaw/sight, ShadowHolly and those names reversed).****.. I'll... I'll... I'll tell Hollyleaf you all want her and Shadowpaw to break the warrior code!!!!!! Ohhh... I don't think she'll like that... (Okay guys, sorry. I lied. I'm a sucker for forbidden romance.) Feel free to comment on it all you want! (Hollyleaf might still be a bit mad tho)**

POV Shadowpaw

I padded next to Puddleshine, walking slowly so that I didn't stumble. I could hear the pawsteps of Kestrelflight, Jayfeather, Alderheart, Frecklewish, and Fidgetflake a little bit ahead of us. When we got inside we all sat down. I curled my tail around my paws. "Before we attempt to contact StarClan tonight, May I say something?" I asked. "I don't see why not." Frecklewish mewed. "Not like we have anything better to do, so whatever." Jayfeather grumbled. "Sure!" Said Mothwing. "I suppose." Both Kestrelflight And Willowshine mewed at the same time. "First of all, Jayfeather, you were right not to trust my visions." I meowed, my head dipped apologetically. I could practically feel Jayfeather's approvement of my statement. "They didn't come from StarClan. Well, at first they did, but not after a while. They came from a cat named Ashfur." I was going to say more but I was cut off my The shocked and... fearful? Gasp of Jayfeather. I could smell his fear-scent. "Jayfeather? What's wrong?" Alderheart asked. "Y-you wouldn't understand. N-None of you would. No one here were there that night." Jayfeather stammered. "Then _help_ us understand!" Willowshine meowed. "Fine!" He hissed. "It was back when I had just earned my medicine cat name, back when Hollyleaf was still alive and we still believed that Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were our parents." Jayfeather began. I hadn't got the full story from Hollyleaf, so I didn't interrupt to keep telling them my news. Puddleshine, Frecklewish, Fidgetflake, and I listened closely, for either we hadn't been alive at the time this happened, or we didn't live by the lake, in case of the SkyClan cats. "There was a terrible storm, lightning struck and it started a fire in ThunderClan territory. Kestrelflight, Mothwing, Willowshine, I'm sure you three remember hearing about it at the gathering after it?" I assumed the three cats in question nodded, for there was a slight pause before Jayfeather continued. "Well, during the fire, me, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight had been left in camp. We escaped through a secret route that was rather hard for a sighted cat to climb, much harder for myself. Now I'm not going to give you the details of this route, Alderheart I'll tell you later, because although I _do_ trust all of you-" He was cut off by Willowshine. "You don't want to give you clan's secrets away to those who aren't part of your clan. Trust me, we understand, I'm sure all of us have gone through it, I know I certainly have." I hadn't gone through it myself, but I probably would one day, seeing as I was just an apprentice. "Yes. Anyway, when we had climbed up, we found ourselves surrounded by a ring of fire, at least they said it was a ring-shape. But there was no escape, and with the fire growing closer by each passing moment, Squirrelflight had been desperately searching for a way to save us from the other side of the fire. Then, she found a log, which would've been perfect, had her shoulder not been injured and had she not been exhausted. Then, Ashfur found us." Jayfeather paused, as if the memory was painful. It probably was. "He was on the other side of the fire, with Squirrelflight. He pushed the log into the fire, but then blocked the end so we couldn't escape." Several cats gasped at this, it clearly had never been revealed at a gathering. "He told Squirrelflight he was going to let us die, so that she could feel the same pain she had cause him. Ashfur described it as like being cut open and bleeding into the stones every day." Jayfeather chuckled darkly. "All because he believed what wasn't true, he believed Squirrelflight had pretended to love him, just so she could get back to Bramblestar. It wasn't true, of course, Squirrelflight had simply been looking for a friend to find comfort in; she had never loved him, nor pretended to love him. But there was no convincing Ashfur of that. By this point he was past insane. Then," Jayfeather paused, sighing. "Then?" I asked. "Then, the truth came out, like a fox that had been lurking in the darkness for our whole lives, without us knowing it. Squirrelflight revealed that we weren't her's and Bramblestar's kits. Ashfur decided to let us go, thankfully, but the damage had been done. He threatened to reveal the secret at the gathering." Jayfeather once again chuckled darkly. "He sealed his own fate." He paused, likely waiting for reactions. "When you say he sealed his own fate, you don't mean that you.." Fidgetflake started. "That _I_ killed him? StarClan, no! No, I never laid a claw nor a tooth on him, I never even told anybody what he had done. The one who killed him was my sister, Hollyleaf. Her whole life was dedicated to the warrior code, by this time we had figured out who our real parents were, so learning that our birth basically shattered the code, shattered Hollyleaf." He meowed. "Anyway, I'm sorry for interrupting, Shadowpaw. Continue." Jayfeather told me. "No, it's fine. Hollyleaf hadn't been willing to tell me the whole story anyway." I meowed. Jayfeather gasped. "Y-you've spoken to Hollyleaf?" He asked in a whisper. "Oh, yes. Several times today, in fact. She's sorry she can't be here to talk with you herself. She's been speaking to me since earlier today." I told him. "Why since today?" He asked. "Because, it seems Ashfur's favorite weapon really is lightning and fire. During the storm earlier, I got struck by lightning." I told them. "What?! No way! If a single strike of lightning has the power to set almost an entire forest ablaze, then how can one little apprentice survive without any injury?" Jayfeather growled. I sighed in annoyance. "I think Hollyleaf was protecting me. But how do any of you know I have no injure?" I asked, turned my head to (hopefully) gaze at all of them. "Well, Your here instead of staying in the medicine den." Jayfeather hissed. "Well, isn't blindness a type of injury?" I asked. "Well, yes but... but it's different!" He insisted. "Okay then. Well, then tell me how." I meowed. "Well, for one, I was born with it, two, it can't be cured. If I stayed in the medicine den waiting for it to be magically fixed, then I'd be waiting my whole life!" He hissed. "Okay. Same applies to me. Ever since I got struck by lightning, I haven't been able to see a thing." I growled. "What?!" Jayfeather, along with every other medicine cat other than me and Puddleshine, gasped.

_'Tell Jayfeather to stop standing there like a moonstruck rabbit for me; would you?' _

"Of course." I mewed. I could feel the stares of confusion from every other cat. "Jayfeather, Hollyleaf wants me to tell you to stop standing there like a moonstruck rabbit." I told him. "She's here?!" Jayfeather asked, I was about to nod before remembering Jayfeather was blind too. "Yes, she is." I replied. "Hollyleaf, If you can hear me..." Jayfeather paused. "WHY AREN'T YOU AND THE REST OF STARCLAN TALKING TO CATS OTHER THAN SHADOWPAW?!" He yowled. I almost laughed.

_'Tell him it's because we **can't**, please.' _Hollyleaf told me. "It's because they _can't_." I told him. I began speaking right after Hollyleaf did, to make conversation easier. Apparently I was just made to be the middle-man between StarClan and the rest of the clans.

"Ashfur did... something to the moonpool and now... StarClan can hardly see the clans... accept me... apparently I have some sort of powers..." I told them. "Great, let me guess, another vague prophecy that involves me, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and now Shadowpaw, and it may or may not destroy the clans?!" Jayfeather snapped. "Yeah, Hollyleaf says it's something along those lines." I said. Jayfeather let out a frustrated yell. "Well, tell Hollyleaf to cut _me_ out of it! I've had enough life-or-death and giving-up-everything situations to last an entire _clan_ a lifetime!" I could hear his pawsteps turning around, about to leave. _"Wait." _

It was Hollyleaf, but I realized she wasn't just in my head this time. "Hollyleaf..." Jayfeather growled._"Jayfeather, you can't get out of this destiny, no matter how hard you try."_ Hollyleaf told him. "Argh! It's always like that with StarClan! 'No, you can't be a warrior.' 'No, you can't be with Half Moon.' 'No, you can't save Flametail because you have to stay alive for the prophecy.' 'No, you can't be with Briarlight.' 'No, there's nothing you can do to save Briarlight, so just let her go.' 'No, you aren't allowed to make ANY decisions by yourself!!!'" Jayfeather yowled, I could imagine the tears streaming down his face as he yelled at Hollyleaf. I didn't recognize Half Moon or Briarlight, but I had heard Flametail enough times. He was my uncle, my father's brother, another medicine cat who drowned one day playing on the frozen lake. Jayfeather had tried to save him, but wasn't able to. It drove my aunt, Dawnpelt, rather crazy, and it had made her want to kill Jayfeather. Enough cats believed it that Jayfeather hadn't been allowed to be a medicine cat for a little while. Some rumors said that she really hadn't been in her right mind, that a dark forest cat had been whispering in her ear, telling her what to do. _"Jayfeather, you need to stop beating yourself up about all those things! The powers are coming back, along with new powers for Shadowpaw, and the other one, and if you don't accept it, IT WILL DESTROY YOU FROM THE INSIDE! It will eat at you, until there is NOTHING left inside! With these powers, comes living FOREVER, unless you are killed, or kill yourself! The reason Rock didn't let you drown, is because drowning is one of the ONLY ways you can die! Injury from cats, and drowning are the only two things that can kill you five! Injury from cats isn't even an option for our brother, only thing that can kill him is drowning! Also, I **strongly** recommend that you five learn how to swim."_ Hollyleaf growled at Jayfeather, occasionally yelling for emphasis. "Wait, five?" Jayfeather asked. _"Yes, the original three, plus Shadowpaw and Bristlefrost, it would be Rootpaw from SkyClan too, if he was related to Firestar. But he already has powers so just count him in anyway. The only problem is he can die of normal things..." _Hollyleaf meowed. "Well, I need to think this over. Me and Alderheart are going back to ThunderClan." Jayfeather said. "We should get going back to RiverClan too." Mothwing sighed. "Us to SkyClan as well, we need to inform Rootpaw and Leafstar." Frecklewish meowed. "I'll be heading back to WindClan, I suppose." Kestrelflight mewed. "Come on, Shadowpaw." Puddleshine said, placing his tail on my shoulders.

**Okay, Guys. Give me powers for Bristlefrost and Shadowpaw/sight. Actually... would you guys be okay with Bristle having maybe... no. That wouldn't be good, not with this winter. Cats would see it more as a curse, most likely. Okay, but what about being able to see past events for Shadowpaw? (I saw this as a suggestion for Hollyleaf in a YouTube video once) like, he could be walking around, and suddenly he sees something that happened in the past. More faded the further in the past it was. Like, he could be walking around, and suddenly, he sees Tawnypelt, Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Crowfeather ****and Mistystar walking around, but they are faded and their voices are quiet, along with them all looking much younger. So guys, feel free to comment on what you think of my ideas on Shadowpaw's powers, and please submit powers for Bristlefrost!**


End file.
